paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
SWAT Turret
The SWAT Van Turret is a special enemy in PAYDAY 2, unlocked on February 10th 2015 as part of The Hype Train community event, at gallons of hype fuel. It was released during the Spring Break Event (13-21 March) on day 5. Overview The SWAT Van Turret is composed of a black armored SWAT van with a automated turret on top of it that features a laser targeting module. The SWAT van is stationary and the turret acts as the law enforcer's version of the Sentry Gun. The turret itself has a medium attack range, but when made friendly with the use of an ECM Jammer, it gains a significant range boost, capable of gunning down even Snipers if it happens to scan over them. It does not appear in indoor heists like Mallcrasher, Big Bank, Hoxton Breakout Day 2, and various outdoor scenarios like Train or White Xmas do not contain the space for this special enemy. Appearances *Diamond Store *Hoxton Breakout Day 1 *Bank Heists *Election Day Warehouse *Framing Frame Day 2 *Watchdogs Day 1 *Four Stores *GO Bank *Firestarter Day 3 Strategy Initially, the turret is protected by armor plating (which cannot be penetrated by armor piercing weapons) but is, however, vulnerable to GL40 shots, HRL-7 rockets and any other type of explosive. After sufficient damage has been dealt to the shield, it will drop off, leaving the turret itself vulnerable to shots from any type of weapon. Therefore it is advisable to have at least one person bring either a GL40 or HRL-7 to any heist where a SWAT Van turret is likely to show up. With the turret's high rate of fire of around 1000, it is advisable to confront it while it is reloading (which can easily be seen by the targeting laser turning yellow). During several Twitch Livestream previews on the 16th of March 2015 by PAYDAYTeamEvil and GeneralMcBadass, it was shown that the enemy van drives to a random location on the road and deploys the turret out of a hatch on the roof with the van remaining stationary before targeting the heisters. It was shown to have''' 50,000 base health on Overkill', and '''70,000 base health' on Death Wish, thus high damage weapons such as the Thanatos .50 cal and HRL-7 are recommended. On Overkill's Spring Break website in the video showcasing the Turret it is mentioned that depending on the difficulty the heist is played at it will not only have varying levels of health but additional levels of armor plating on higher difficulty levels (including a gun shield mounted over the turret's optical sensor array). The turret is also demonstrated to be able to deploy and engage heisters while the van is still moving into position instead of having to wait until the vehicle stops. Placing an ECM anywhere in close vicinity will cause the gun to temporarily target law enforcers and turns the targeting laser from red to light green. When the ECM effect is almost over the laser will flash notifying heisters to move to cover before the turret turns on them. When the turret is friendly, nearby law enforcers will only seek cover and not attack it. In order to get to the weak spot on the turret, the armor plating must first be taken off. This can be done with normal weapons, although the GL40 and the HRL-7 are more effective at this. There will be a cylindrical object underneath the armor (right). Shooting this will make quick work of the turret. With enough damage, the Sentry Gun will start smoking, indicating it's close to destruction. Another way to deal with the turret is to deploy your own Sentry gun to fight fire with fire, or cause a distraction to allow the rest of the team to flank and destroy the autogun. Adding a shield onto your Sentry Gun will present a big advantage, since your Sentry Gun will be able to (Eventually) take out the enemy Sentry Gun's armour and not vice versa.However, the sentry van have a higher calerber meaning it can shoot though the sentry shield so it can't stay long Furthermore, it is possible to "One shot" the Turret. However, this can prove to be quite difficult. The Thanatos Sniper rifle when aimed correctly towards the Turret's camera lens, can cause the Turret to explode in one shot. However, it requires the Turret to aim at the attacking Heister in order to shoot it. Trivia * It appears to be based off of the Protector RWS Turret fitted with varying levels of additional armor plates. * As there is no gunner visible on the turret, this is the first non-human special enemy. * The SWAT Van Turret is not the new special enemy by GenSec that was mentioned in the CrimeFest milestone. * If two SWAT Van turrets appear close to one another, one ECM can disrupt both turrets. Video Spring Break Behind The Scenes - Day 5|Spring Break Day 5 Behind The Scenes - SWAT Van Turret. Category:Special enemies (Payday 2)